


Seen and Felt (#204 Darts)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [113]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian can teach anyone to shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seen and Felt (#204 Darts)

Ian put a hand on Larry’s hip to turn him out. He put his other hand along Larry’s wrist, keeping it straight.

“Now it’s about what you see and what you feel. See the board along the line of the dart. Pull your arm back. When it feels like your hand has reached maximum velocity just let go.”

Larry took a breath and threw the dart. It hit the door.

Ian dropped his face into his hands as Charlie laughed. “You’re getting closer.” Charlie pointed out between giggles

“How about a gun, Larry? Have you considered trying with a gun?”


End file.
